


Home is Where You Are

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, art based fic, for austra, pre reveal, technically marichat may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Marinette has a gift for her favorite cat.





	Home is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [australet789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/australet789/gifts).



> Just a short little something I put together for australet on tumblr based on some art she drew for MariChat May. She's been having a rough week, so I wanted to cheer her up as a thank you for defending me during the birthday discourse. ^^ I hope that you feel better soon, Austra! <3

“Evening, princess!” Chat called from her skylight as he dropped in, and a smile curled on her lips from where she sat at her desk.

Right on time.

“Hello, chaton,” She greeted, hiding her gift behind her back as she stretched up to kiss his cheeks. “I have something for you.”

“Ooo I love presents!” His ears perked up excitedly, and she bit back a smile before extending him a custom-made hoodie and black mask.

“Tada~ I made you a mask to wear outside of your costume and a hoodie to hide your clothes so we don’t have a repeat of last time,” She said, giving him a stern look to which he offered an apologetic wince.

“I drank a whole large sized soda at the movies before that akuma drained the Seine! Your house just happened to be close by,” He said defensively, ears flattening, and Marinette giggled in amusement.

“Well, now you have something to wear when you have another one of your ‘emergencies,’ so your secret can stay safe,” She teased, flicking his bell.

She recalled how he’d insisted she ‘not look’ as he barreled into her window, transformation dropping as he raced for their bathroom. He was just lucky her parents were down in the bakery at the time. Sometimes she wondered how he’d managed to keep his secret from her all this time considering how often he falls asleep and accidentally detransforms while they watch movies.

“So, can I try it on now?” He asked holding up the hoodie with a pleading expression, and Marinette gave a permissive nod.

“Just mind your claws when you put your arms through the- Chat, what are you doing?” She startled mid-sentence as green light filled her room, and in a panic, she turned around and covered her eyes.

“Don’t look,” He instructed as if it made a difference.

“Why didn’t you warn me?” She scolded with a growl.

“I told you I wanted to try them on,” He said as if his intentions had been obvious.

“I thought you were going to wear the hoodie over your suit!” She huffed listening to the rustle of fabric as he donned his new clothes.

“Yeah, but I wanted to see how it fit normally, and I wanted to try out the mask,” He said busily fastening the mask around his eyes. “It’s a perfect fit! So, how do I look?”

She turned to take in his boyish grin, but something didn’t seem quite right, like something was missing. Pursing her lips, she turned back to her sewing supplies and began rummaging around for the right fabric.

“What?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing under his mask.

“Just a sec,” She said, swiftly spreading out more black fabric and tracing two triangles.

Chat took the other chair watching her work with intrigue, a smile curling on his lips when he realized what she was making. The speed with which she crafted a cat-ear headband for him was immensely impressive, and within a few minutes she turned to him and fastened it in his hair with a proud beam.

“There, now you’re perfect,” She giggled, straightening his waistband and admiring her handiwork.

“You’re so talented,” He said sincerely, gaze softening in a way that brought a blush to her cheeks.

“I just practice a lot, that’s all,” She said, facing away from him to hide her rosy complexion as she cleaned up her supplies.

“Well, it shows.” He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, leaning his lips into her ear. “I love my gift. Thank you, princess.”

“You’re we-welcome,” She stammered, feeling the temperature in the room rise significantly. “I, um, also have something for your kwami.”

Plagg flitted up from Chat’s pocket excitedly as she retrieved a plate of well-aged Camembert from a box, a thin stream of drool pooling up around the corners of his mouth. She giggled as he helped himself and moved to sit on the chaise where she was soon joined by Plagg while Chat admired his new outfit in her mirror.

“Can I be honest with you?” Plagg asked in a low voice, glancing nervously at his chosen.

“Sure, Plagg,” Marinette said, scratching under his chin.

“I appreciate it…everything you do for Chat Noir,” He said, averting his gaze slightly in embarrassment. “You’re always here for him when he needs someone, feeding him, holding him when he’s upset, listening to his lame jokes. I guess what I mean to say is…Thanks for caring for the kid, princess.”

“Aww,” Marinette cooed, cupping her hands over her heart. “It’s no problem, Plagg.”

“He can be impulsive,” Plagg said, glancing over to where Chat was awkwardly trying to fix a decoration he knocked over. “But he is a good kid.”

“You know, you’re a good kwami too, Plagg.” He nibbled his cheese stubbornly, waving it away.

“Eh, I do what I can.” His ears and tail perked up in delight at the taste of his favorite cheese. “This is the best cheese ever! Hey, kid, we should keep her.”

Marinette’s laughter filled the room as Chat watched over her feeding his gluttonous kwami fondly. He really did owe a lot to Marinette both as Chat Noir and as Adrien for allowing him to find refuge with her when his life became too much to bear alone. When his _father_ became too much to bear alone. She didn’t know the specifics because Chat never told her, but it never made her any less willing to help when he needed it.

Marinette truly was amazing, and he planned to stay by her side for a long time.


End file.
